The Troubles of Mary Margaret
by FrozenFan5577
Summary: In FTL, Snow and Red face difficulties and many dangers. Meanwhile, in StoryBrooke, Cora is back and is willing to enact her revenge. But on who?
1. Prologue

Red's POV

I woke up on a bright morning and I realized that Snow wasn't there. Maybe she was up and downstairs.

"Morning." Granny greeted me.

"Morning." I said back. "Do you know where Snow went?"

"She left a couple of minutes ago to visit the dwarves. She already got us breakfast. Woke up early to do so."

I then noticed the bits of rabbit and deer meat on the table across from us.

"Now, eat fast girl. We have a big day ahead of us." Granny handed me some meat, bread and milk.

A couple of hours went by and I was done doing my chores. Snow still hasn't returned.

"Granny. I'm going over the dwarves house!" I yelled.

"Why?!" She screamed back, obviously upset that I woke her up.

"I'm going to see if Snow is there! Bye!" She didn't answer. She must have fell back to sleep. When I was walking to the deserves house, I noticed one of the Queen's wagons with a prisoner inside. I thought that it was a villager. The villager's clothes were soaked with blood due to a large cut in the abdomen. I looked closer and I realized it was Snow!

Snow's POV

I was on my way to the dwarves house when I heard a twig snap. I turned around. There was nothing there. Probably just an animal. Someone then grabbed from behind and hit me hard on the back of my head. My vision started to blur and I started to get dizzy. I then felt a strong pain in my stomach. My vision turned black.

"Well, look who we found." A man said.

"The queen will be very happy to find out we captured Snow White."

That was the last thing I heard until I lost my hearing. They had found me.


	2. Saving Snow

Red's POV

I rushed back to the cottage as fast as I could.

"Granny! Granny!" I yelled, shaking her. "Wake up!"

"Huh?" She asked groggily "What is it?"

"It's the Queen, they have..."

"Probably just another person from the village, don't worry about that." She interuppted me.

"No! It's Snow! The Queen's men captured her and she is bleeding too much. We have to help. Now! Get off your butt and get your crossbow ready." I instructed her.

She was listening now. We defeated to guards and got Snow to the dwarves house. On the way there, she stopped breathing.

**Sorry about the short chapters, I just need some ideas. I usually don't get writers block but I want to see what you guys come up with. Thanks!**


	3. Being Warned

StoryBrooke

Emma's POV

My life couldn't have gotten better. I was reunited with my parents and son. I was happy where I was living. But it all changed one night.

Regina than came and knocked on our door. "What do you want?" I asked. It was 12:00 am.

"Is Mary Margaret here?" She asked. I grew suspitious.

"Why do you need her?" I asked. She tried to get past me. Now I was just really annoyed. She comes to our apartment in the middle of the night. Asks where her archenemy is and tries to get past me. I was not going to let her hurt my mom. "Uh uh. You are not getting past me until you state your buisness." She sighed, defeated and really frustrated.

"Fine, if you must know, my mother paid me a visit tonight." I was shocked.

"Wait, what? She's dead."

"Her ghost visited me. Apprently she found a way back to our world and now she wants revenge." Regina explaned.

"On who?" I turned around and I saw Henry, Mary Margaret and David standing there.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"We just heard the end. Cora wants revenge on who?" My mom repeated.

"On you."


	4. The Argument

Charming's POV

"On you." Regina had said.

"What?!" Emma yelled.

"Cora wants to kill Mary Margaret because she killed her. She was always ready for a fight and always wanted pay back. She will stop at nothing to see Mary Margaret dead. We need a plan."

"Okay, now why do you want to help us?" I asked, aggitated. She always wanted to kill my love. What made today any different.

"I want to change. Me and Mary Margaret actually talked a couple of days ago. She just wants to make up. And deep down inside so do I." She gave a smile to my wife. She smiled back. "I'm just hoping that you guys can forgive me like my step-daughter did."

Henry walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She hugged back.

"Why should we trust you?!" I screamed. "You always wanted to kill us! You always wanted revenge! So answer me! Why should we trust you?!"

"Charming!" Snow scolded me. "Excuse us." She dragged me upstairs.

"I can't believe you! She was asking for forgiveness and you don't do that. How many times have you broken my heart? I forgave you. When you chose Kathren over me. How about that?!"

"Snow, we were under a curse." I said.

"I know. And when the curse broke, it restored our memories. But, what it didn't do was take away those 28 years worth of memories. I didn't have to forgive you. I had a perfect reason not to. And yet, I did. Do you want to know why? Because first of all, we still had our same personlaties, that didn't change. And second, because I think that everyone deserves a second chance. Heck, maybe even three chances. But what I'm saying is that people can change."

"Snow, we gave her too many chances." I argued. I still didn't trust that queen.

"Ugh! Did you not understand a word I said?!" She yelled, completely frustrated with me. "Give her one more chance."

"NO!" I shouted, now really mad. "I WILL NOT PUT YOUR LIFE IN THE HANDS OF A MAD WOMAN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I DONT WANT YOU TO GET HURT AND YET IT'S LIKE YOU DO WANT TO! WELL FINE! DO WHAT YOU WANT TO. YOU WANT TO DIE?! BE MY GUEST!" I immediatly regretted everything the second I finished. Snow now had tears in her eyes. "No, Snow. I'm sorry. I dint mean it." I tried to give her a hug but she pushed me away and ran off. Out into the night.

Cora than appeared.


	5. Cora's Revenge

Emma's POV

I turned around when I heard footsteps. I saw Mary Margaret and I noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked. Starting to get worried.

"Yeah, I just have to get some air. I'll be back."

A couple of minutes after she left, David came. His face full of regret.

"What happened?" I asked. Just as he was about to answer, a glow suddenly appeared outside and we heard another darn wraith shierk. How many were there anyway?

"What's happening?!" Henry shouted.

"Its Cora, she knows Mary Margaret is out there! Come on!" We all raced and and saw Mary Margaret on the ground, unconscious. Ruby and Granny then raced out.

"Snow!" Ruby screamed and knelt down beside her, trying to wake her up. Cora's spirit pushed her out of the way, lifted my mom and said. "Finish her." I then realized that her head had a deep gash in it and was bleeding way too much.

"Mom! Stop!" Regina yelled right beside me. She started to use her magic against Cora and Cora fought back. The wraith taking my mom's soul was still keeping her in the air. I now knew how to control my magic thanks to Regina. (Although I hate to admit it.) I then used it to get it off of her. With her magic, Regina managed to get Cora back in a portal and the wraith to another portal. Mary Margaret fell to the ground. Hard.

Ruby got up and hurried over to Mary Margaret.

"Is she okay?" Regina asked.

"There's a pulse, but no heartbeat." She answered.

What? NO!


	6. Dwarves to the Rescue

**I got someone who thinks that it's going to be Redsnow. I only do them as friends. Not like girlfriends. Anyway, it is going to be Snowing if any of you guys are wondering but please don't hate me since I made 2 chapters ago Snow and Charming fight. But mostly, it will be Charming family which does include Henry. Always Henry.**

Fairytale Land

Red's POV

"No, Snow! Don't you dare die on me! I will not allow it!" I layed her down and started doing CPR. Granny put more pressure to the wound but it just wouldn't stop bleeding. "Granny, do you have anything to hold the cloth on Snow?" I asked, desperate to save my best friend.

"No, but I do have some chains." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Who carries chains around?!" I yelled.

"Well," she responded back. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Snow. "Come on, come on." Granny kept whispering. I then realized that I had to do mouth-to-mouth. Great.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I said and I leaned down, opened her mouth, pinched her nose and breathed into her. One... two... three... four...

After the fifth time, she started to breathe again. It wasn't steady like it was supposed to be but at least it was something. I picked her back up and me and Granny took off. We made it to the dwarves house within 5 minutes. Grumpy anwered. He came out with a sile but it hen faded as fast a lighting when he saw me carrying Snow.

"Doc! Get in here now!" He shouted. Doc came rushing over.

"What is it?" He asked. He then saw Snow. "Quick, get her on the table. Hurry. We have to stop the bleeding. Grumpy, I need new clean bandages. Happy, I'm going to need herbs and water. Hurry!" Grumpy and Happy got it while the rest stood in shock. "I'm going to need you guys to wait outside please, I need as much space as possible if I'm going to be able to save her."

Tears were welling up into my eyes and not long, they started to overflow. We went outside. I sat down on the grass, not caring if my dress got dirty. I just wanted Snow to be fine. Granny sat down on one side of me and Grumpy on the other.

"Hey, she's going to be okay." Granny said, putting a comforting arm around me. "You know Snow. She's a fighter. She never stopped once and she certainly will not stop now." Granny took my hand and squeezed it, reassuringly.

"What happened?" Grumpy asked me, his voice shaking.

"I don't know, I was going to come over your house because I figured Snow was there and she was gone for a couple of hours. On my way, I saw one of the queen's cages with someone inside them. I thought it was a villager but then I realized it was Snow." I let in a shaky breath. "I got Granny and we rescued Snow but on the way over here, she stopped breathing so I had to preform CPR. We got here and well, you know the rest."

It seemed like hours until Doc came out. His face was not happy.

"How is she?!" I blurted out.

"There are good new a nd bad news. Which one would you like to hear first."

"The good news." I answered.

"I got the bleeding stopped in time so the wound will take time to heal. You are lucky. If you came hear any later, even a second, she could be dead. And now for the bad news. Snow's injury is cirticul. It is also lifethreantening. There is a small chance that she will wake up. Due to the injuries, she went into a coma and if she does not wake up in within an hour, you will have to be prepared that she won't wake up at all." He said grimmly.

A hand flew over my mouth while the tears just came pouring out.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"She is unconscious, but yes. Only 2 at a time."

Me and Granny entered. I gasped when I saw the bruenette. She was bandaged completely and there were at least 5 blankets in her.

"Oh Snow." I whispered. I pulled up a chair and took her hand. It was so cold. There was not a hint of warmth where it had been before. "I'm sorry." I whispered over and over again. This was going to be the longest hour ever.

**So, what do you think? I hoped you enjoyed it. And yes, I have a cliffhanger.**


	7. Regina and Snow's Talk

**Haha, how's it going bros? My name is Frozenfan5577! And welcome back to some more fanfiction. Guess which youtuber I watch. Anyway, welcome to another chapter of Once Upon A Time. I just finished watching the season 3 season finale and I saw the end and I think that its going to be a Frozen crossover. Ugh, I would hate that! Sorry, I don't do any Frozen or OUAT crossovers. Anyway, back to the story.**

StoryBrooke

Regina's POV

I was getting ready for bed when I entered my room and noticed that my mom was there.

"Mom?" I asked, uncertain whether or not I was imaging this. "What are you doing here?"

"To ask you something." She answered. Her voice was low and was fading in and out. I glared. She only did wrong things like killing Daniel and making me marry the king. I felt bad for all those years that I blamed Snow for everything that my mom was responsible for. I had a bad feeling that she was planning revenge on something. Snow and I actually talked a few days back

_I looked at my phone and thought whether or not I should call Snow. I finally made my decision. I picked up the phone and started dialing her number. It rang. "Hello?" She asked._

_"This is Regina, Snow. May I talk to you?" I responded, my voice shaky._

_"Sure, when?" Her voice was uncertain. I could tell that she was scared._

_"How about Granny's? In 10 minutes. How does that sound?"_

_"Good, I'll meet you there." She hung up and I started to think of what I was going to say. How would I be able to apolize after all those years of trying to kill her and take away her happy ending? I finally thought what I was going to say and headed out to meet my step-daughter._

_I went inside and I noticed that Snow hadn't arrived yet. Then again, I was 5 minutes early. Ruby came up to me with a pencil and pad._

_"What would you like?" She asked, like I was any other customer._

_"I'll just have a coffee. Thanks." _

_"It'll be right out."_

_Soon, Snow walked in and spotted me._

_"Hey, what did you want to talk about?" She asked. I was about to say something when Ruby set down my coffee._

_"What would you like, Snow?" _

_"Just a hot chocolate with cinnamon. Thanks." Of course. "As you were saying." Snow said, turning back to me._

_"Hmm, ohh yeah. I just wanted to say..." I stopped, finding it harder to say sorry to her than I thought that it would be. I took a deep breath. Trying to find the words yet again. "I just wanted to say that you know all those years that I tried to kill you andwhen I disguised myself as Wilma, right?" _

_"Yeah," she answered, unsure to where this conversation was going to._

_"When I was Wilma, did you mean all those things you said? And if we never came to that village." I stopped and waiting. She took in a breath and started t think. I tensed, preparing for that worst._

_"When you said that if I would let you back in, and we hadn't come to that village, then yes. I meant every single word I said and when I said that there was no good in you, I didn't mean that. I was just shocked. I didn't mean any of that. I know that there is good in you. There is good in everyone. I could feel it." She gave me a small smile and I smiled back._

_"That's why I asked you to meet me here. I wanted to apolize for all those years. Every single one and I hope that you're willing to forgive me." I took in another shaky breath. My hands were on the table and she took one. Snow gave me a watery smile._

_"Of course." She whispered. "That's all I ever wanted to hear Regina. That you'll ask for my forgiveness and no matter what you could do to me Regina, I will always love you." A tear escaped my eye and her eye. "Of course I forgive you. Can we be a family again?"_

_"Of course." I answered. I was shocked. After everything I did to her, she was willing to forgive me. She was pure of heart. I squeezed her hand and she squeeezed mine. Ruby then gave Snow her hot chocolate. She raised her mug._

_"A toast to a new start?" She asked, smiling._

_"A toast to a new start."_

I shook my head, getting back into reality. "What do you want ?" I asked my mom.

"Help."

"For what?!" I snapped.

"To kill Snow White." I froze and then started to get really angry. She wasn't going to hurt my step-daughter.

"No, I will not hurt her. Nonetheless kill her. I love her and I won't let you do it."

She smirked. "Suit yourself. I have a wraith to help me so I don't need you anyway." She than disappeared. I drove as fast as I could to Snow's apartment. I knocked frantically. Emma opened the door.

"What do you want?" She asked, glaring at me.

"Is Mary Margaret home?" I asked, still frantic.

"Why do you need her?" I was started to get really frustrated with the blonde. I didn't have time for this. Cora could be here any minute. I tried to get past her but she blocked my way, also getting angry. "Uh,uh. You are not getting past me until you state your buisness." I was now glaring daggers at her. I just wanted Snow to be safe.

"Fine, if you must know, my mother paid me a visit tonight." I could see it on her face that she was shocked.

"Wait, what? She's dead." I really didn't have time for this.

"Her ghost visited me. Apprently, she found a way to our world and now wants revenge." I explained. I noticed that Snow, David, and Henry came downstairs.

"On who?" My brunette step-daughter asked.

"How much did you hear?" Emma asked.

"Just the end. Cora wants revenge on who?" Snow asked again. I was going to regret what I was going to say next.

"On you." I responded.

"What?!" The blonde shierked.

"Cora wants to kill Mary Margaret because she killed her. She was always ready for a fight and always wanted payback. She will stop at nothing to see Mary Margaret dead. We need a plan."

"Okay, now why do you want to help us?" Charming asked.

"I want to change." I meant every word of what was coming out. "Me and Mary Margaret actually talked a couple of days ago. She just wants to make up and deep down inside, so do I." I smile to the brunette and she smiled back. "I'm just hoping that you guys will forgive me like my step-daughter did." Henry came up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged back, happy that two people forgave me. I just wanted forgiveness from the rest of the family.

"Why should we trust you?!" Charming shouted. I flinched from him. That was so unexpected. "You always wanted to kill us! You always wnated revenge! So answer me! Why should we trust you?!"

"Charming?!" Snow scolded him. She then excused them from the room to upstairs. I could hear them arguing. I explained everything to Emma and Henry. About the talk about Mary Margaret and I that is. They sat and listened. Snow came down and had to tears in her eyes. She went outside to get fresh air. David then came down with tears in his eyes. We heard a wraith scream and we went outside to Cora, a wraith and an unconscious Snow. Ruby and Granny were trying to wake her up. Me and Emma finally got Cora and the wraith to leave. Ruby claimed that there was a pulse, but no heartbeat which meant that somebody had her heart. But who? That was the real question. Grat, just great.


	8. A Race Against Time

**Hello once again audience. Sorry. I'm going to do PewDiePie intros from now on so bear with me. This one is either from Tobuscus or Markiplier. Not sure. Or maybe its both! Who knows. Alright back to the story.**

StoryBrooke

Emma's POV

"What?!" I shierked. "How is that possible to have a pulse but no heartbeat?"

"I don't know." Ruby answered, her eyes watering. Henry came and looked up into the sky. I followed his gaze to Cora's spirit. She had something in her hand. No, a heart. Not just any ones heart. My mom's heart. She started laughing. "What?! Who is that?!' Ruby asked, still trying to wake Mary Margaret.

"That is my mother." Regina replied. "Give me her heart! Or I promise you, I will condemn you to a place where even the devil thinks is to harsh!" Cora just grinned.

"How? You are weak. You never could do good magic. You couldn't do anything." I could tell that Regina was hurt but she didn't show it.

"I will find a way! I promise you that!" And with that, Regina unexpectally released a bolt of white and blue magic to make Cora go into a portal and to make her drop my mom's heart. Regina collapsed and I ran over.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I knew she was my enemy but right now, I decided to overlook that.

"Don't worry about me. Just a slight energy drain. Worry about your mom. I'll get her heart."

I turned around and noticed Ruby, Granny, Henry, and my dad all huddled around my mom. I ran over and and knelt down beside the brunette like the others. Regina came over with Mary Margaret's heart in her hand.

"Don't worry, Snow. You'll be fine." And she placed her heart inside her chest. Mary Margaret was still unresponsive. We all waited but nothing happened. "No, no, no." Regina whispered. "She should be awake. Quick! We have to get her to the hospital." Regina grabbed her phone and started calling 9-1-1. Dad picked her up and within 5 minutes, the ambulience pulled up. I watched worridly with Henry clinging to my side while my mom was loaded onto a gurney.

"Please be okay." I kept whispering, trying to think postivily but failed to do so knowing that my mom was being rushed to the hospital. Regina got into her car and the rest of us got into the truck. I was surprised that we all fit. We rushed to the hospital as fast as we could. We made it to see Mary Margaret in to ER receiving medical attention from Dr. Whale and several nurses. Dr. Whale was sweating so much, it looked like he jumped into a pool. He still had feelings for her. I could tell by his frantic actions and orders to the nurses.

We had to go sit in the waiting room. I saw Henry yawn. "Hey kid. How about I bring you home and you get some sleep?" He shook his head no.

"I want to see how Grams is doing." I shook my head. He was stubborn but I could beat him easily.

"Tomorrow when you wake up, we can go get breakfast at Granny's and come here after."

"Promise?" He asked. I smiled at his childlike behavior.

"Promise."

After I got Henry to bed, (which was a difficult task) I came back to the hospital. My mom was now in surgery. I walked up to my dad and took his hand. I looked around the waiting room and noticed that all of Mom's friends were crying, worrying about her safety. I sat down amd waited for any news of my mom. It took forever. Finally of what seemed like 900 years, Dr. Whale came out. As soon as we entered, we all stood up.

"How is she?" Ruby shouted, frantic.

"There is good news and bad news." Like always. I rolled my eyes. "The good news is that she's stable, for now at least. The bad news is that she will have to get another surgery done do to internal bleeding in her kidney. Left one to be exact. It took some time to stop it but do to blood loose, she is in a coma. If we can stop the little bleeding that is going on still, we can save her. If the surgery fails, she will die. I'm sorry. We will try out best." He than walked back into the ER and the nurses came out and rolled my now super pale mother out of the ER to the surgery room.

Dad and I stayed to midnight and I started to get tired. I tried to stiffle a yawn and Dad noticed. "Go get some sleep honey, she'll be here when you get back." I wanted to stay but knowing that I was too tired to say anything, I left, leaving my dad the only one i n the waiting room. (The others had left hours ago).

I must have fell asleep when I got home because I woke up due to my cellphone timing. It was Dad.

"Emma, we're going to need your help. Cora's back and she's madder than ever."

_Fairytale Land_

_Red's POV_

_ I stayed with Snow for the next few minutes when I heard horses neigh outside the cottage. I noticed that it was the black knights for the Queen. Great, now what was going to happen? The trolls attack?_

_"Granny, get your crossbow out, we have some trouble." What I didn't realize was that Regina was with them and she somehow snuck into house using or not using her magic. Either way, she got in. When we defeated the guards, I saw a figure in the cottage. I ran inside and noticed that Regina was hovering over my best friend._

_"Don't lay a hand on her or else you'll regret it." I said, trying to be as threatening as possible._

_"Or what?" She smirked. "You'll kill me? I highly doubt that." And with that, she raised a dagger up to Snow's chest and brought it down into her heart._

_"No!" I yelled and ran past Regina to Snow, trying to stop the bleeding._

_"Try to heal that." Regina said one last time before disappearing into a puff of purple smoke._

_"No, Snow. You can make it. Just stay strong. I promise you'll be fine." I tried and tried to stop the bleeding and kept whispering that she was going to be fine but she stopped breathing, again and Doc came in. He spent 5 minutes trying to revive her but he gave us the worse news ever. "I'm sorry, she's gone." I collapsed into sobs when I realized that the best friend that I ever had was gone and there was no bringing her back this time. I than ran into the forest with no intention of coming back._

**Hey, I'm going to have to end this chapter here bros. Sorry for the short fairy tale land part. Heh. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that I'll be able to update soon. Bye! :D**


	9. The Best of Friends

**Hello once again audience. I am going to post some songs to go along with the chapters. Let's go. ヽ(^。^)ノ(*¯︶¯*).**

Fairy-tale Land

Red's POV

I ran and ran through the forest. I lost my best friend ever. I was lost. I didn't know what to do. She helped me when I killed Peter and when I killed the village. She helped me no matter what and she was gone. No, she couldn't be gone. She just couldn't. It was still wolfstime so I decided to take a rest. I laid down, in hopes that I wouldn't wake up.

_I was shaken awake by Granny. She had a smile on her face. "Come on. I have to show together something." She yanked me up and normally I would have struggled but all my strenght died when Snow died. _

_"Where are we going?" I asked, not caring but still wanting to know. _

_"You'll see." We arrived at the cottage and the dwarves were huddled around something. They turned and stood aside to reveal my nest friend, fine, other than a bandage but fine._

_"Snow!" I yelled and ran into her open arms. "I thought I lost you." I sobbed into her shoulder, and she patted my back and chuckled._

_"Red, how many times do I have to tell you? We're in this together. I chuckled a watery chuckle._

_"Don't ever leave or scare me like that ever again. That is an order." She laughed her beautiful laugh._

_"No need to worry Red, I won't be going anywhere, I promise." We pulled back, looked into each others eyes and embraced again._

"Snow!" I woke up with a start.

"Whoa! Easy, calm down girl." It was Granny.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with venom in my voice. She flinched like she had just been slapped.

"To bring you back home." She answered.

"I'm not coming home, I'm staying right here."

"Suite yourself," and with that she left. I finally decided to go visit Snow one keep time before saying goodbye forever. She was still in the cottage. I walked in, pulled up a chair and room her hand.

"Hey Snow. I'm ready going to miss you. Heck, I miss you now. Remember that song we made up when we found that cabin?" I started singing it.

**_I can put a smile on your face even when you're sad._**

**_I can put a laugh in your voice even when you're mad._**

**_I can lick you up when you're feeling down._**

**_You're the best friend, I've ever had._**

**_We're the best of friends._**

**_The best that we can be._**

**_I'll tell you all my secret thoughts._**

**_Any you share yours with me._**

**_Cause we're the best, the very best of friends._**

**_I will always think about you even when we're miles apart._**

**_I will keep a place just for you, right here in my heart._**

**_I'll be by your side, when you want me around._**

**_Cause you're the best friend, I've ever had._ **Then Snow started singing with me!

_**We're the best of friends.**_

**_The best that we can be._**

**_I'll tell you all my secret thoughts._**

**_And you'll share yours with me._**

**_Cause we're the best, the very best of friends._**

We stopped singing and I stared down, amazed. "Snow?" I asked, uncertain.

"Yes, It's me. I won't be going anywhere. I promise." We embraced, niether one of us wanting to let go.

**This song was called "The Best of Friends" and I thought it would be a good song for Snow and Red. Bye.(*^﹏^*)**


	10. Cora's Return

**Hi, hi, hi. Well, you get the message,. Blah, blah, blah. Nothing new going on except me watching way to much PewDiePie and Frozen. In all, I've watched it 100 times and I watch all the OUAT episodes on DVD and DVR and when I'm done, I do it again. But enough with my problems and troubles. Let's get back to "The Troubles of Mary Margaret!"**

Emma's POV

I drove as fast as I could to the hospital and made it when Regina was fighting Cora. I came up to her to fight Cora off but Regina just shook her head. I was confused. She caught on and told me, "No, create a barrier around Mary Margaret, she needs protecting. Not me."

So I did what she told me and I protected my mom who was unconscious. She was already hurt, I didn't need her to be hurt more. I don't know what unwound do without my on. I just found her and I wasn't about to lose her too.

Soon, Regina finally got Cora back into another portal. "I'm going to get Rumple. He'll know how to get rid of Cora. In the meantime, if Cora does come back, just call me and I'll be there in a second." Right before she left, I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Hey. Thanks for helping me and my family." It felt weird saying it to a regular person, nonetheless the evil Queen.

"You're quiet welcome dear. Anytime." And with that, she turned on her heels and went.

Regina's POV

I made it to Gold's shop in a short amount of time. The sign said that the shop was closed but I could care less. My step daughter was still in danger. I barged in and saw Gold putting something away. He turned around with a very agitated face. "Doesn't anybody read the sign anymore? The shop is closed Madame Mayor."

"I don't care! My stepdaughter is in danger because my mother wants to kill her. I need your help." He than chuckled bitterly and I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, you want my help? When all the times I asked for your help, you never returned it. In fact you have more debts to me than anybody. So, why do you need my help?"

I then used my magic to throw Rumple to the side and grabbed his dagger before he could get up. "Because, I control you. You either help me or I control you. We can do this the hard way or the easy way so pick your poison." Belle then walked in.

"Rumple, what's going on? Why are you on the floor?" She than spotted me and gasped. "What do you want Regina?" She asked me.

"I just need help from your boyfriend if you don't mind me borrowing him for a couple of hours." She helped Rumple to his feet and glared at me.

"Yes, I do mind. What do you need him for?" I sighed. Might as well tell the dark ones girlfriend as well.

"I need him to help me defeat Cora." I said.

"She's dead."

"Well, she found a way to get to our world yet again and is now after Snow. I need to protect her." I explained. She nodded in understanding.

"Well, if it's for Snow, feel free to borrow him. And please, try not bring him back injured."

"No need to worry dear, I won't be long and if she did try to hurt me, I'll just attack them. I have more power than anyone. Let's go."

We arrived at the hospital to see a wrath, trying to get past Emma. I saw Cora go in and we immediately went after her. She looked like she gained more power. It looks like this would be our hardest battle yet.


	11. Another Sleeping Curse

**Hey. What's up? It's been a while and I have no excuse and I want to apologize for all the spelling errors. I'm only 11, give me a darn break. Any hoo, Let's begin.**

StoryBrooke

Mary Margaret's POV

I went outside to clear my mind. Alright, Regina and I had a talk and we rebuilt our mother/daughter relationship. So that was good. Henry was now happy that Regina was trying to be good so I was happy about that. But Charming, I don't know what got into him. Regina was trying to be good after all those years. She apolozed to me about it and I happily accepted it. Now I was mad at Charming. Why couldn't he understand that Regina was trying to be good? Ugh. This was so hard to wrap my head around this.

A couple of minutes after I went outside, I heard a familiar screech. Great, it was a wraith. First Charming and now this? 'No, Snow. Don't think like that. Charming said sorry. You can forgive him.' Before I could forgive him mentally, I than heard a roar and the wraith come at me. I tried to run but I was too late. The wraith started to take my soul. It felt like someone was stabbing knives inside my heart and muscles and my skin. So this was how it felt when the wraith started to take my stepmother's soul.

Unable to take the pain anymore, I fell unconscious and the last thing I remembered was Red screaming my name.

I was in a dark room with no way to get out. Just like that, the room was filled of flames. Wait, this was the room you go to when you're under a sleeping curse. The netherworld. The only way to get here was to be in a sleeping curse. But how was that possible? I don't remember eating another apple or pricking my finger on a spinning wheel needle. I tried to get out but the flames kept erupting around me.

I looked around and saw another person at the other corner of the room. Was that Aurora? I wasn't sure. Was she still having those dreams? I took a step closer and a flame exploded in my face. Just when it extinguished, I took the chance and jumped closer. "WHO ARE YOU?!" I yelled. She turned around and I got a closer look at her face. It was Aurora! "AURORA! IS THAT YOU?!" I just wanted to make sure.

"SNOW?!" She yelled back, shocked. "ARE YOU IN A SLEEPING CURSE?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I shouted. "ARE YOU STILL HAVING THESE DREAMS?!" The next thong she yelled, I couldn't hear her. She than jumped closer. "WHAT?!" I shierked, still trying to hear her.

"YES, I'M STILL HAVING THOSE DREAMS! HOW ARE YOU HERE?!"

"I DON'T KNOW. MAYBE CORA DID SOMETHING..I KILLED HER BUT NOW SHE WANTS REVENGE!" I explained.

"BE CAREFUL! I HAVE TO GO!" And with that, she dissapeared, leaving me in the flaming room.

Emma's POV

I tried to get to Cora and my mom before something happens. But I was too busy dealing with the wraith. I saw Regina run in and Rumpelstiltskin followed behind. I finally got the wraith to leave. For good. I sent him to a pit of fire where it would never escape. I ran into the hospital and up to my mom's room. Regina and Rumple kept trying to keep Cora away from the unconscious brunette. I started to help and Regina fell unconscious due to all the magic she was using. Come to think of it, I felt dizzy also. "Gold, can you bring Cora to a place where she can't escape?" I asked, hoping for a Yes.

"I think so. Just try to focus your mind to only your magic. Nothing else." It worked and we got Cora to a portal that looked like it was full of flames. "She can't escape that. Good job Miss Swan."

"Thanks." I turned to my mom who was still unconscious. That was when I noticed that her arm started to get red from burns. I started to get worried. "What's happening to her?" I asked.

"It appears that she's in another sleeping curse, but a stronger one. One where true loves kiss won't break it." He explained."It would take something more powerful "

"WHAT is it?!" I screamed. He shook his head.

"I am forbidden to tell you. Good night." And he disappeared with a puff of green smoke.

Regina woke up and Henry and David ran over. I just stood there wide eyed and mouth agape. "Mom, what happened?" Henry asked me, worry overtaking his voice.

"Cora, she managed to put Mary Margaret in another sleeping curse, but true loves kiss won't work this time." I explain.

"Then what will?" Dad asked, tears starting to form. I noticed that I was crying. So was Henry and Regina.

"I don't know. We need to find out. It takes something something stronger." And we exited the hospital with Regina staying with my mom, promising not to hurt her.

We than started the mission to help my mom. Operation Cobra was back on.

**And that's it. I have to go but please review to become a bro and leave a review if you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist* . Its PewDiePie, don't judge. •﹏•**


	12. Snow White and Aurora

**Hey. I'm bored and I have nothing else to do and so, why not post another chapter of this? I'm just really excited for the fall because ouat comes back on. Let's begin, shall we bros?**

Snow's POV

I was still in the netherworld, trying to wrap my mind around everything. Alright, so I was in another sleeping curse and I have no idea how that happened again. Just then, Aurora appeared. "SNOW! I WENT TO MULAN AND TOLD HER ABOUT THIS! SHE SAID THAT CORA DID SOMETHING TO THE WRAITH!" She shouted, trying to overcome the roar of the flames. I stepped back when a flame erupted in front of me.

"WHAT DID SHE DO?!" I yelled, trying to figure out how I was back into this situation. This was my second time, not including the dreams after the first sleeping curse.

"CORA PUT THE POISON THAT YOU USE FOR THE SLEEPING CURSE INSIDE THE WRAITH! I DON'T KNOW HOW SHE DID IT CONSIDERING THAT IT'S HARD TO PUT IT INTO AN ITEM THAT DOESN'T MOVE NONETHELESS INTO SOMETHING THAT MOVES AS MUCH AS A WRAITH!" She explained. She fell back when a flame came too close to her face.

"SO WHEN THE WRAITH STARTED TO TAKE MY SOUL, SOME OF THE SLEEPING POTION WENT INSIDE ME!" I suddenly realized.

"INDEED, BUT THIS IS NOT A REGULAR SLEEPING CURSE. IT WOULD HAVE TO TAKE SOMETHING A LITTLE STRONGER THAN TRUE LOVES KISS!"

"AND WHAT'S THAT?!" I yelled over the flames in the room. I was eager to find out cause I just wanted to go back to my stepmother, husband, daughter and grandson.

"I AM NOT ALLOWED TO TELL YOU! I'M SORRY BUT YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO FIGURE THIS ONE OUT ON YOUR OWN!" and with that, She disappeared. Great. What's next? A giant mutant bunny who wants to kill me will pop out of the floor? I sighed and sat down, trying to think of what will help me get back to my family.

Henry's POV

I was in my bed while my mom, grandpa and other mom were with my grandma. Ruby was taking care of me while Granny took care of the hotel and diner. My grandma was back in a sleeping curse. My blonde hair mom told me that yesterday. It was mid night and I still couldn't sleep. I wish that Grams had that necklace so that She wouldn't be scared. Then again, She was Snow White. I decided to go downstairs and get some hot chocolate. I was 12, I think I could make my own by now. Ruby was still up. She turned here head and greeted me with a smile when I went downstairs.

"Hey, What's wrong Henry?" She asked, a little concerned.

"I'm just worried about Grams. What if She doesn't wake up? Mr. Gold said that it would take something stronger to wake her up but we're not sure what it is yet. What if we can't find out what that is?" I asked, tears starting to build up in my eyes.

"Hey, don't worry." Ruby said and scooped me up into a hug. "You're grandmother is the toughest person I have met all my life. She won't let a sleeping curse stop her. Have you ever wondered why your mother is stubborn? It's a character trait from your grandma has. Her stubbornness will get her through this." I smiled at this. Ruby's words were easing my stress and I started to feel a little tired. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" She asked.

"I think I could make my own." I said. She shook her head.

"Nope, uh uh. If you get burned, your mom would kill me than you than me again." I laughed at this. That was what my mom had said when I was trying to help Grams and Gramps get together before the curse broke. "Alright, fine." After I finished my hot chocolate, I fell asleep. The next morning when I woke up, my mom and other mom was downstairs.

"Hey kid. How did you sleep?" I shrugged.

"Fine I guess." I went to go put some toast in the 10th toaster that they had.

"You're worried about Snow, aren't you?" My brunette mother asked.

"Yeah. Hey, aren't there pills that would put me in a deep enough sleep for me to talk to her?" I asked, just thinking about that. They both shared a worried look. "What?"

"Umm, Henry. Remember when you had those nightmares in that flaming room?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." I answered, unsure where this was leading to. Then I suddenly realized that they were talking about the Burns.

"No, I'll be fine. Doesn't Mr. Gold still have that necklace?"

"Oh, I forgot about that. Alright Henry. You can take the pills and use the necklace. But if you come out with Burns, not only you will be grounded, you won't be allowed to go back in there. Do you understand kid?" My mom asked.

"Yes."

That night, I took the pills, fell asleep and went to visit my grandmother.

_Fairy-tale Land_

_Red's POV _

_I was overjoyed when I now knew that Snow's life was no longer in she healed, everything was back to the way it was. Apart from the fact that there was now a huge scar on her stomach. _

_One night I had a nightmare._

**I was in the woods with Snow. One minute she was there, the next she wasn't. I ran and tried to search for her. "SNOW! SNOW! WHERE ARE YOU?!" But nobody answered my calls. I then spotted her in a clearing. She was being held by Regina and there was a dagger near her throat. Her face was pale and her eyes were begging for help.**

**"Let her go." I growled. The evil queen just laughed. **

**"Yeah right. After spending all this time trying to find her and when I do, you expect me to let her go? Well, you got another thing coming to you dear." **

**I snarled and saw that there was a full moon. I transformed and lunged. I got the queen off her feet and Snow got free. The guards shot an arrow at me but Snow jumped in front of me and took it. She collapsed. I got rid of the 2 guards within a couple of seconds. I then walked over to my Hood and put it on. I ran and kneeled beside Snow. Her breathing was labored and her skin was even more pale than before. She looked lime Quinn when he was shot by the arrow.**

**"No, Snow." I whimpered, trying to get the arrow out. But failing to do so. "No, You're going to be fine." But I could see the light already fading away.**

**"Red, thank you. For everything." And with that, she took her last breath and went limp in my arms. I sobbed and screamed, wanting her to come back. Begging her to come back but she didn't.**

_"SNOW!" I awoke with a start and in the process waking up my friend. I was sweating and hyperventiling. She came running over even though she was still in a little pain._

_"Hey, Red. What's wrong?" I took one look at her and broke down in her arms. "What's wrong? Why happened?" She asked again, concern clear in her voice._

_"I just had a nightmare. It's nothing." I said, embarrassed on how I was reacting. _

_"Would it make you feel better if you told me about it?" She asked, rubbing my back while I was sobbing uncontrollably in her shoulder._

_"Me and you were in the woods and you disappeared. I found you and you were being held by Regina. I attacked in my werewolf form because it was wolvestime and you escaped. A guard shot and arrow at me and you took it. You, you died." I explained. She hugged me even tighter and wiped away a tear._

_"I'm fine. I'm alive and I'm fine. No need to worry." I stopped crying in a little while and when Snow was about to leave, I grabbed her arm._

_"Will you stay with me? Just for tonight?" I knew I sounded like a child but I wanted to make sure that Snow was still alive. She smiled and climbed into the bed._

_"Of course." She answered and we fell asleep into each others arms._

**Alright bros. That's it for this chapter. Fav to become a bro and leave a like if you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist***


	13. Henry Visits his Grandmother

**Ha, ha. How's it going bros? My name is PewDiePie! Not! Dang it all! Why the heck can't I be PewDiePie?! I'm just kitten. I like my life how it is now. A guest wanted me to make Charming go and visit Snow. I didn't have that planned originally but we'll see how that goes in this chapter. I think It's a good idea. Let us begin.**

Henry's POV

It was complete darkness. I remembered the first time I went to the flaming room that I was in a room fill of mirrors and than the floor underneath me collapsed and I landed in this room. The other times when I had the nightmares, it was like this. Completely dark and then flames just burst out of nowhere.

I looked around the room. It was a good thing that I still had that necklace because I would have been scared out of my wireless. It would have been like the first time I entered here. I looked around and turned my focus on to stopping the fires. It stopped a little bit and I could see someone across from me and another figure across from that figure.

"AURORA! WHAT DID YOU FIND OUT?! CAN YOU TELL ME HOW TO GET BACK TO MY FAMILY?!" the first figure screamed. I noticed the voice and found out that it was Grams!

"YES! YOU HAVE TO..." But before Aurora could tell Grams, she disappeared.

'Now's my chance to talk to my grandma." I thought. I control the fire a little bit more until I could get close enough so she could see and hear me. "GRANDMA!" I yelled over the flames.

"HENRY?!" she yelled back. "IS THAT YOU?!"

I nodded and shouted "YES! I TOOK SOME PILLS THAT WOULD MAKE ME GO INTO A DEEP ENOUGH SLEEP TO GET HERE! HOW ARE YOU?!" I knew it was a stupid question but it didn't hurt to ask. Right?

"OTHER THEN GETTING MY SOUL TAKEN AND ENDING UP HERE WITH NO SOLUTION TO GET OUT, I'M DOING FINE." she answered in a joking voice.

"HOW ARE YOU?!"

"FINE! WE MISS YOU! PLEASE COME BACK! WHEN YOU GET BURNED, IT SHOWS OUTSIDE!"

"I'LL TRY TO FIND A WAY BACK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! RIGHT NOW, JUST HOLD ON. I PROMISE I WILL COME BACK WITHIN A WEEK. IF NOT, YOU CAN SLAP ME SILLY WHEN I DO WAKE UP!" she smiled. I laughed at this. I was about to ask her something else when I woke up.

"Hey, kid. How's Mary Margaret doing?" Emma asked me as soon as I woke up.

"Fine. Aurora is also there. She tried to tell her on how she could come back but she disappeared before she could." I explained. She rubbed my back and said, "Don't worry kid, we'll get her back. I promise. Now try to get some real rest."

Surprisingly tired, my head hit the pillow and I was out.

**Fairy-tale Land in Modern Time (where Mary Margaret and Emma went in season 2)**

**Aurora's POV **

**I fell asleep one night about a couple of months since Snow and Emma cane here. I was still having those dreams but Mulan was comforting me now instead of Snow. That night, I fell asleep and ended up in the same damn flaming room. I was kind of expecting this but what I wasn't expecting was another person on the other side of the room. It was Snow! She explained that she killed Cora and now she thinks that she's in another sleeping curse. I woke up early so I could find out how to help my friend.**

**I woke up panting and Mulan came to my side. "Hey, Hey. Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.**

**"Yeah. But this is about Snow," I answered.**

**"Snow?" She repeating, raising an eyebrow. "What about Snow?"**

**"I saw her in the flaming room and she said that she killed Cora and that Cora came back to kill her. She now thinks that she's in a sleeping curse. We need to find out What's wrong with her."**

**"Alright." She nodded and we than began to search the library for answers. I found a book that said about wraiths and other things like sleeping curses.**

**"Mulan! Come here. I think I found something." We scanned through it and it said that if you put a sleeping curse in a wraith that you'll need something a little more stronger than true loves kiss. But it also said that if you told anybody what the cure is, that you'll suffer. They didn't say what but it just said that you would suffer.**

**I went back into the nightmare room that night and I told her about what I checked up. I woke up a little later and decided to actually tell Snow what the cure was but of course, Mulan refuse, saying that she promised Phillip to protect me and that she wouldnt be breaking that promise but I was going to tell here anyways. I went back to sleep as soon as I was about to tell her, I fell a sharp pain in my chest. I woke up due to it and Mulan said that I have been poisoned.**

**"You told her, didn't you?" She scolded.**

**"Yes, but I want ed to help her." I answered back.**

**"It's a good thing that this wasn't life threatening. But the next time you do and I find out, you will suffer." She warned. I tried to get back to the room but I couldn't. Great.**

Hey bros. It's been a while since I did Fairy-tale land but I will do it next chapter. Promise. Review to become a bro and leave a Fav if you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist*


	14. You Can Come To Me

**Hey bros. It's been a while. I've been studying for a Spanish final. I know it sound weird but that's my school. Anyway, I am horrible at Spanish and I still have to study for 4 more finals so that sucks. I've also been working on my other stories if you bros want to check that out. God, between school and Home, I barely have anytime to do this. Alright, Let's begin.**

_Fairy-tale Land_

_Snow's POV _

_It's been a couple of weeks since my "incident" and Red won't let me out of her sight. "It's because I don't want you to get hurt." She kept saying. Then one night, right before bed, I just snapped like a lighting bolt._

_"That's it Red!" I yelled._

_"What's it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"You just can't keep gaurding me! I'm not a child Red! I'm perfectly capable of taking taking care of myself." _

_She than started to tear up. I was shocked. She never cried. Not that much really. "I just don't want to lost you." She said, her voice quivering. "When you stopped breathing when we brought you over the dwarves cottage, I saved you. But the second time, Regina came and stabbed you. When Doc said you were gone, I was- I just. I can't lose you, Snow. You're everything to me." She than started sobbing hysterically and broke down into my arms. I grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace._

**"**_Hey Red.__ I'm Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'm Sorry. I'll never do that again." I said, tears from my eyes starting to overflow._

_"It's fine. It's just, when I lost Peter, you were there for me. When I killed my mother, you were there for me. No matter what I did, you never left me. You didn't care what I was. Whether if I was a human or werewolf. You never left me. I need you Snow. Please. You're my family. I never thought I would find someone who would accept me for who I was. No matter what. I found that in you Snow. And I can't lose that. You're my family. And I can't lose that. I can't lose my family." She admitted._

_"And you won't." I answered as I wiped away a tear from her cheek with my thumb._

_"Promise?" She asked me, uncertain._

_"I promise." I swore. We went under the covers and held each other. We were comfortable. _

_"I lost you so many times Snow. When I found you after you confronted Regina and now this time. You've can't go." She whispered._

_"I won't." I answered. I then started to sing, hoping that it would make her feel better._

**_When You're all alone._**

**_Drowning alone and you need a rope that can pull you in._**

**_Someone will throw it._**_She started singing her part._

**_And when You're afraid, that You're gonna break._**

**_And you need a way to feel strong again_**

**_Someone will know it._**_We than sang together._

**And even when it hurts the most,**

**Try to have a little hope.**

**That someone's gonna be when you don't, when you don't**

**If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder.**

**If you want to laugh, I'll be your smile.**

**If you want to fly, I will be your sky.**

**Anything you need, that what I'll be.**

**You can come to me. **_I soloed the next part_

**_You struggle in the side_**

**_Losing your mind_**

**_Lying and trying to be yourself. _**_We both sang_

**_And somebody lets you_**

**_Out in the cold_**

**_But nowhere to go_**

**_Feeling like No one can understand_**

**_But somebody gets you_**

**_So take a breath and let it go_**

**_And try to have a little hope_**

**_Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't, when you don't._**

**_If you want to cry, I'll he your shoulder_**

**_If you want to laughed, I'll be your smile_**

**_If you want to fly, I will be your sky_**

**_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_**

**_You can come to me. _**_I sang by myself here._

**_Like a chain that never breaks_**

**_Like a truth that never bends_**

**_Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again_**

**_It's the feeling that you get _**

**_It's the moment that you know_**

**_Like No matter what the future holds, you'll never be alone _**_we sang together_

**_If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder_**

**_If you want to laugh, I'll be your smile_**

**_If you want to fly, I will be your sky_**

**_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_**

**_If you want to climb, I'll be your ladder_**

**_If you want to run, I'll be your road_**

**_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when_**

**_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_**

**_You can come to me. _**_Red finished the song._

**_You can come to me. Yeah._**

_We finished the song and Red snuggled up to me. "Thanks Snow." She whispered. I smiled in her hair._

_"That's what friends are for Red." I replied._

_"Don't leave me." She said in my hair. "Not yet." I held her tighter._

_"Not now. Not ever." I reassured her. We fell asleep into each others arms._

**Hey bros. I know. Another short chapter. I will be making them bigger, don't worry. Anyway, that song was called "You can Come To Me" by Ross Lynch and Laura Maranno if any of you bros watch Disney Channel or Austin and Ally, than you know why I'm talking about. I've got to end this chapter here bros. Review and follow to become a bro today and leave a Fav if you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist***


	15. Charming Apologizes and Regina Strikes

**Haha, how's it going bros? My name is FrozenFan + 5577. And today, Haileyisawesome is going to help me with this chapter. And if you bros want me her to help me again, just let me know. Let's go bros.**

David's POV

I was in the truck with Emma. We were coming home from visiting my wife at the hospital. It was quiet on the way back but Emma broke the silence. "Hey, dad. What do you think will help mom?"

"I-don't know, Emma. But Henry said that she's in the Netherworld so Maybe I could visit her tonight. We got into a fight before this happened. Remembered when we argued?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why do you want to go?"

"I want to apologize and I could do that. I was in a sleeping curse so Yeah."

"What were you too arguing about?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When Regina said that she wanted to change, I just didn't really believe it and we gave her so many chances. What if she's just making it up and is going to stab us in our backs? Literally stab us in our backs."

"I also don't really believe her but I'm trying to do this for mom's sake. I love her and I want her to be fine."

My heart warmed when I heard her say this. "She'll be fine Emma. She's the strongest of us all. Even if we were combined, she would be able to defeat us with a flick of the finger. I saw her fight. She's really bad ass." I replied.

"That's why I say that a lot." She laughed.

"We're home. I'll tell Henry that I'll visit her tonight while you go take a shower came Wow, you stink Emma. Whens the last time you actually took a shower?" I joked.

"Haha." She said sourly.

When we got back, Emma headed upstairs and I saw Henry get into bed. I walked over. "Hey, Henry. How about you dream about something nice while I go say hello to Grams? Does that sound Alright?" I asked. He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm fine with that. After all, you need to apologize to her about what you said." I was shocked. How did he know? He read my face and smiled. "I have good ears so, Yeah. Say Hi to Grams for me."

"I will. Goodnight Henry. Emma will be up in about about it 20 minutes to give you a good bifurcation kiss." I winked.

He blushed a little. "Gramps. I'm not 2."

"Night Night Henry." I ruffled his hair and went to my bed. Well, Snow's and mines. I took the necklace Henry gave me and put it around my neck. I took the pills and almost immediately fell asleep.

I was in a dark room and the room erupted into flames. I looked around and kept my mind on to controlling the necklace so that would kill the flames a little. The flames finally died down and when I turned, I saw my wife in the corner of the room across from me. I smiled. I walked over a little but fell back when the flames were too strong.

"HENRY?! IS THAT YOU?" she asked when she spotted.

"YEAH! I GREW INTO AN ADULT WITHIN A DAY!" I yelled back, rolling my eyes and smiling. I think I saw her smile at this. I couldn't really tell since the flames were making my eyes burn.

"CHARMING?!" she realized. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?! WHERE'S HENRY?!" It seemed liked she wasn't happy to see me.

"I TOLD HENRY TO JUST GET A REGULAR GOOD NIGHT SLEEP. I WANTED TO SEE YOU TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU ABOUT WHAT I SAID ABOUT REGINA! I'M SORRY, IT WAS FOOLISH OF ME." I jumped right in front of her.

"No, Charming. I should apologize. I overreacted." She said, softer since we were closer now.

"No. Don't blame yourself love. If I didn't get mad, you wouldn't be here right now. We could be at Granny's or watching Disney movies. Laughing on how they messed up our lives." I joked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Yeah. Heh. They didn't get other right by a long shot. We should go over to them and show them everything. We could freak them out so badly. They would probably make a television show on our lives. They should call it "Once Upon A Time."" She said, trying to crack a small smile but failing to do so.

"Hey. You're going to be okay." I tried to sooth her when I noticed that there were tears in her eyes.

"No, I don't really care about that. I just found all of you guys and now we'really back to this? Life is so cruel and unfair. I finally fix my mother/daughter bond with Regina. And what if Cora does something to you? Ever thought of that? I don't want you guys to get hurt. I love you all."

I then grabbed her and hugged her. We won't be waking up soon. "And about Henry. WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" she sheirked.

I didn't know how to respond to this. "I-I," I stuttered tl get some words out of my mouth but did not prevail.

"You didn't even think about his safety. This is very dangerous. And I know that he wanted to see me but you should have thought twice." She than collpsed and starting crying. I knelt down and gathered her in my arms.

"Snow. I am truly Sorry. About everything." I whispered.

"No, Charming. I'm Sorry. I'm just over reacting. These last couple of days has been really stressful and back in this damn room doesn't help a thing." Tears started to come down my cheeks as well.

"I'm Sorry. I should have thought about his safety. And Emma. She has been a nervous wreck for the past couple of days. You should see her. She needs you Snow. And you need to come back to us."

"I love you, Charming." She said against my shoulder. "No matter what happens, I will always love you." I then woke up.

_Fairy-tale Land_

_Red's POV _

_After what happened about a couple of nights ago, me and Snow have been closer then ever. But soon Snow got a letter from Charming claiming that he wished to speak about on what had happened. I wanted to come with her to make sure that she was safe but the letter said that I was only for Snow._

_That day came and I was really nervous. When she left, it was wolfstime so I decided to Wait a couple of minutes before transforming into a wolf and chasing after her. I tried to be as quiet as possible but I was almost caught a couple of times._

_When Snow got to the castle, I transformed back into my human form and told the guards that I was a friend of Snow White. They let me in. I slowly followed her to where she was heading. She energy into a room and in there was Charming. But he than transformed into Regina and brought out a tied up unconscious Charming._

_"Charming!" Snow gasped. She got a sword and charged. But with flick of her wrist, Regina sent Snow flying into a wall, knocking her unconscious. Charming regained his senses and tried to undo the rope to get to my unconscious friend. He finally got free. Apparently, Regina can't tie a knot good. I smiled. _

_There was a sword right next to him. He grabbed it and charged at the Queen. She only disappeared and reappeared behind him. "Oh, the brave Prince Charming has come to help his true love. How precious." She taunted. He looked at Snow and worry dawned on his face. That was when I noticed that she was bleeding. He ran to her and picked her up. He than threw the sword and the evil queen but she merely disappeared with a puff of purple smoke. He than ran out of the room with Snow in his arms, telling her that she was going to be okay and that he won't leave her. I followed behind again. He heard my footsteps and turned around. "Red. What are you doing here?" He asked._

_"I just wanted to see that she was safe. Where are you going?"_

_"To take her to a doctor. She needs medical attention. I can't make her die. I love her." Charming and I ran to the doctor. He set him down gently and leaned down to give her a kiss on lips. He got a chair and sat down and took her hand until the doctor came. "Sit down Red. You must be tired." I gratefully sat down, noticing that I was really tired.  
_

_"So how was your day?" He asked, trying to make some small talk until the doctor came._

_"Horrible." I admitted._

_"Why, what happened?" The doctor came in and told us that we had to leave. After we got situated in his room. I began._

_"Yesterday, Snow was going to go to the dwarves house to visit them. But she didn't come back so I decided to go see where she was. But on the way there, I noticed a Queen's carriages and inside was Snow and she was bleeding, a lot."_

_Charming paled at this. He started to sweat a little bit._

_"So I got Granny to help me get her." I continued. " We got her free and we brought her to the dwarves house, but on the way there, she stopped breathing."_

_"No." Charming whispered and all the color faded from his face._

_"But I revived her. When we got there, Me and the dwarves had to go outside so that Doc would be able to save her. She was fine until Regina came and stabbed her." Charming then started to cry and I could feel some tears in my eyes to form. My voice started to break. "Doc wasn't able to revive her this time. I ran into the forest and I didn't want to come back. I wanted to die. My best friend was dead." I was now crying, tears streaming down my cheeks. "I decided to go back to say goodbye one last time. I started to sing a song that we made in the cabin that we found. She than came back." I smiled a little. It was a bitter one. "But that night, I had a nightmare that she died saving me and she didn't come back. I woke up screaming but Snow comforted me. And today, she go you're letter."_

_"I was forced to write the letter." He said, ashamed. I put a hand on his shoulder._

_"It wasn't your fault." Rivers of tears were falling from both our eyes. "So, I decided to go after her. I can't lose her. She's like a sister to me."_

_"I can't lose her either Red. She's my true love. If I lose her, I'll never love again" He said. The doctor came in. We automatically jumped up. "How is she?" Charming asked. The doctor's face was grim. _

_"She needs to go into surgery but there is a 75% chance that she won't wake up. I'm sorry, but we'll see what we can do. She has several multiple injuries and bleeding in several places." He explained. Charming fell on his knees and started crying like he was hell. I just stood there, frigid. Why did this have to happen to her. Why could it have been me? I went to a room that Charming gave me and I stayed up all night, worrying about Snow._

**Alright, so this was a long chapter and the first one I did that was past 2,000 words. Awesome! Alright, review and follow to become a bro today and leave a fav if you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist***


	16. Warning and Mulan's Jealous

**I want to celebrate and live my life, singing ah Oh. Gotta let go. Hi Hi Hi. I am so happy cause I am done with school. Ain't No part like a PewDiePie party. Onch onch onch onch. Haha, how's if going bros? My name is frozenfan. And welcome back to some Fridays with Frozenfan. Every Friday, I'll post a new chapter. Let's begin.**

StoryBrooke

Snow's POV

After my encounter with Charming, I realized that I went way over the line. You could count it as hitting below the belt. I felt really bad but Charming was willing to forgive me just like that. I don't deserve this. I never did. I meant him by stealing from him. How is that even possible to fall in love with someone who you take jewelry from? It made no sense whatsoever.

Aurora came back a couple of hours later after my husband left. "AURORA! WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?!" I yelled. I ran and jumped over a flame to get closer to her so that we didn't have to scream. My throat was starting to get sore do to yelling way too much.

"Apparently, if I tell you, I get poisoned a little more." She explained. I felt bqd that she was doing this for me. I caused her enough pain when I went back to Fairy-tale land. She got her heart taken out and was kidnapped. This was too much. She was sacrificing herself for me. I couldn't let that happen.

"Aurora, you don't have to tell me. I don't want you to get hurt. Please, you already went through enough while helping me get back home. That really means a lot to me. So, please, don't say anything. I can figure it out by myself. Maybe if you give me clues. I'll figure it out."

"That's a really good idea Snow. Wait, what if I don't give you good enough clues?" She asked.

"You're really smart Aurora. I'm sure you can. Now, before you tell me, make sure that that clue won't hurt you when you tell me. I don't want you to get hurt."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. I raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You sound just like Mulan. That's the part that's funny. I mean, I'm an adult, I can take care of myself, Thank you very much." She laughed.

"I'm just don't want anybody to get hurt for me. I don't deserve it." I reasoned.

"Snow, you are an amazing person. Of course you deserve it." She said. "After all, what do they call you? The fairest one of all or something like that." She giggled and I blushed. Good thing the flames looked like our faces were already red.

"Yeah. I was never that fair. I mean, I meant my true love by stealing from him." I laughed.

"I got to go. Don't go anywhere." She joked.

"I don't really have a choice." I muttered. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you'll get out of here soon. I promise." She than pulled me into a hug and said. "You know, I never did apologize for trying to kill you."

"It's fine. You just lost your true love. I'm Sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that. I just want you to know that you will find another love, I promise."

"Thank Snow." She than disappeared. I sat down again, ignoring the flames. Someone else then appeared. It was Cora! "What do you want?" I snarled.

"I'm not here to hurt you Snow. I just want to pass a message. That I will torture you so much that you will be begging me to kill you." And with that, she vanished with a puff of purple smoke. I tried not to worry that much but I went to the worse case scenario. That she will torture my family and that she would make me watch and then she would kill them. I wouldn't be able to handle. Then when they were dead, she would tell me on how I could have saved them and yet all I did was stay there and watch, not bothering to help. I would help them, no matter what. But I had to think of something. I lied down on the hot floor, not caring that it was burning my cheek. I started to cry, unable to keep the tears in anymore.

**Fairy-tale Land (Present Time)**

**Aurora's POV**

**I sighed as I put my head in my arms. I was exhausted but I still needed to think of a good enough clue to help Snow. Mulan wasn't helping one bit so that annoyed me. She told me to drop the matter. But I couldn't. I needed to help her. "Mulan, do you even care?" I asked before I could stop myself. **

**"DO YOU WANT THE TRUTH?!" She yelled and threw the book she was reading at the wall and she stood up and flipped the table over. I stood up and backed up to a wall. "I'm sorry. Look." She was panting. I cautiously took a step to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She shook it off.**

**"Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."**

**"No, it's fine. The truth is that I'm jealous of her. Yeah, you heard me right." She sighed and was too ashamed to look at me.**

**I stood there, shocked. But my face didn't show it. I didn't want to hurt her. "Why are you jealous?" I asked, hoping not to have crossed a line.**

**"When Snow and Emma were here, and when you had those nightmares, Snow comforted you." She explained.**

**"That's it?" I said, astonished.**

**"That's not it. I mean, I promise Phillip to protect you and now when I saw Snow comforting you I felt that I should be the one doing it, not her." She sighed. I put my hand on her shoulder again but she didn't shake it off again which I was glad about.**

**"Hey, Mulan. She knew what it was like. You might not know what it was like. She knew since she was in a sleeping curse like me. She knows. But you should have told me that you were jealous." **

**"I know. I should have. I'm sorry. Now, Let's go help our friend." She smiled and I smiled back. We put the table back upright and started to think about on how I should tell Snow the solution without getting hurt myself. We finally came up with one. That night, I went to bed and fell asleep, hoping that it would be enough for her to find the answer to her problem.**

**I was back in the flaming room and I saw a ghost there. It was whispering something to Snow. I walked closer, making sure I wouldn't get burned. I realized it was Cora! "I will make you suffer." She threatened. **

**I ran, even though I knew that it wouldn't affect her but I had to try. She turned around and disappeared. I stood and looked around, shocked. I then noticed that Snow had tears in her eyes and she was laying down. I knelt down beside her and wrapped my arms around her. "Hey, you'll be fine Snow, I promise. I have a clue that will help you." I said, trying to comfort her. She didn't take any notice and suddenly was still. Her eyes were staring but seeing nothing.**

**"Snow?" I asked, shaking her shoulder. She didn't respond so I shook harder. I kept shaking her but she wasn't responding at all. What the hell did Cora do?**

**_Sorry, but this is one of my shorter chapters, so yeah. I got to end this chapter here. Follow and review to become a bro today and leave a fav if you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist*_**


	17. The First Part Into Breaking the Curse

**Haha, how's it going bros? My name is FrozenFan. And welcome back to Fridays with Frozenfan. Anyway, let's begin.**

StoryBrooke

Regina's POV

_I was back in the Enchanted Forest. But when I looked around, I was back in the tent where I slept when I was Wilma. I realized that I was her now. I looked down and noticed that Snow was sleeping soundly on my shoulder. I smiled when she starting to snore. I cuddled up near her and hugged her. I soon fell into a sleep that was short lived when I felt a tip of an arrow on my nose. "Snow?" I asked. I realized that the transformation spell wore off. _

_"Regina." She snarled. Her voice wasn't angry. The voice sounded betrayed. "How could you?" I could see that tears were starting to build up in her eyes and tears were overflowing from mine._

_"Snow." I whispered. "Please. I'm so sorry about all those years ago. Remember when I asked if you would take me back? And you said 'yes.' Please Snow. I'm so sorry." I then broke down. To my surprise, I was embraced by two hands. I looked up with teary eyes. I noticed that Snow was crying._

_"Shhh, no. I'm sorry. And I forgive you for all you ever did. I'm the one who should be sorry. i killed Daniel. Regina, please. Will _you _forgive me?" She asked._

_"Of course. I love you Snow. I want to be a mother you always wanted."_

_"Thank you." She whispered against my hair. I felt like she was the small child again and we had just started to be a mother and daughter. _

_"You can come home." I promised._

_We then fell asleep in each other's arms. I woke up a couple of hours later to Snow's scream. I bolted up from the tent and ran outside. There were my knights and one of them was holding Snow on a tree so she couldn't move while the other one was about to stab her. I panicked. "ENOUGH!" I yelled. Snow looked at me with grateful eyes. The idiots turned around._

_"My Queen." They said and bowed. But one was still holding Snow._

_"Let her go." I snarled._

_"Why? Don't you want her dead?" Michael asked. He was the one who was holding Snow._

_"No, not anymore." I answered._

_"You're not the Queen. Just someone with magic to make them look like our Queen." Luke said. "Let's kill her." They loaded arrows but I couldn't conguer up magic. My eyes widened in fear when saw the arrow realised. Snow got free and knocked out Luke. She battled the others while I watched, impressed. Michael shot another arrow at me. She jumped in front of me and took it in her chest._

_"Snow!" I yelled as I kneeled down next to her and put her head on my lap. "Snow?" _

_She gasped and blood started to come out on the side of her mouth. This alarmed me more. I looked up to that bastard. "You." I snarled. I could feel some of my magic returning to me and I made a fireball in my left hand. I glared at that thing. His eyes widen in fear._

_"It is you." He realized. He kneeled down on his knees and started to shiver in fear. "I'm Sorry. Please. I'm Sorry." _

_"You idiot." Snow then saw what I was doing._

_"Regina don't. You want to change, don't you? Don't kill him." She said weakly. I sighed. I wanted to be a better person._

_"Fine. But if you ever come back to the castle, you will be killed immediately. Do you understand?" _

_"Yes your majesty." He said and ran as fast as he could. I turned around and ran straight Snow. I kneeled down to her and noticed that her eyes were glassy. I tired to heal her but my magic was gone. _

_"Don't go Snow. Okay, I'm so Sorry. This was my fault. Please, don't leave me. I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry." I kept apologizing. She couldn't just leave. Not when I actually wanted her back into my life. She put a hand on my cheek and took the tears away with her thumb._

_"There's nothing to apologize for. But can you promise me one thing?" She asked._

_I nodded and sniffed. "Anything. I promise."_

_"Just take care of your kingdom. Please?" She asked. I nodded again and forced a weak smile._

_"Of course. I promise." I swore._

_She smiled and gasped. Her hand fell from my cheek. I took it and squeezed it. She kept smiling at me. "I'm glad You're my mother." She whispered._

_"And I couldn't be happier." I replied back._

_"I love you, mom." She whispered and her body went limp. I held her close and starting crying. That was the first time she called me 'mom.'_

_"Well, well, well." A familiar voice said. I looked up from Snow's immovable body. It was my mom! "Look at this. You love her. What has happened to you? What has happened to love is weakness?" She asked. I glared at her._

_"You did this." I snarled at her. She just laughed._

_"Maybe. Yes, I did. Didn't you want to kill her Anyway?" She asked, grinning evilly._

_"No." I whispered. "No not any more. I HATE YOU!" I screamed and with that, I made a fireball and threw it right at her before I could stop myself. Snow wasn't even dead for 10 minutes and I already killed someone. I gathered my stepdaughter up in my arms and started to sob._

I woke up sweaty and panting. I looked around to make sure that I was in my room and not holding a dead body of my stepdaughter. I just wanted to make sure she was okay so I went to get dressed and drove to the hospital.

When I got there, I noticed that her husband was there, holding her hand and silently crying. He turned around when he saw me. He immediately stood up and said, "Regina, I am so sorry about what I said before. It's just."

I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "No David, you don't need to apologize. I deserved it. It's true, I did get way too many chances and I shouldn't deserve a stepdaughter like Snow and a kid like Henry. I don't deserve it. But, I know that this might be selfish but, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" I asked, hoping that he would.

He smiled and chuckled. I raised an eyebrow at his sudden change in mood. My stepdaughter was in a sleeping curse for damn's sake! She was his wife!

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Oh nothing. But if Snow will forgive you, I'll forgive you."

"Thanks David." I finally had his apology, I just needed Emma's to be accepted into the family. But I stared deep in David's eyes and noticed that he didn't trust me one bit. He just hid it with a false smile.

We went back to Snow. I looked at her pale face. Why was I even out to get her in the first place? I mean, I should be grateful on having a daughter like her, but yet, I wanted to kill her. She is an amazing person and if I was to even think about taking her life, I would take mine before I could even harm her.

A couple of minutes had passed since David apologized. David fell asleep still holding his wife's hand. It seemed like he hasn't slept in a really long time. I looked down to Snow and smiled. In a way, she still looked like a little child again. I took her hand and whispered. "I'm so sorry Snow. This is my fault. About everything. But please get better. I promise, I will never do anything to hurt you or your family ever again. I promise." Tears started to overflow. "Just please wake up soon. Okay?" I knelt down and kissed her on her forehead. Then I broke down and started crying my eyes out.

A few minutes later, I heard a groan. I looked up and noticed that Snow was awake. A brilliant smile came to my face as I embraced her. "Oh Snow. You're okay." I smiled. David woke up and when he saw Snow awake, he started to smile as well. He embraced and Snow winced and groaned in pain. David backed away. Worry clear in his eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"What happened?" She groaned.

"You don't remember?" David asked.

"All I remember was going outside to clear my head and the next thing I know was that I was back in the sleeping curse." She answered.

I then realized that that the was the answer to the curse. A mother's love for a child. I embraced her again, but gentler this time. But a few minutes after, she started shaking and the monitors were going crazy. "Snow?" I asked, surprised by this sudden change. "SNOW?!" She kept doing it so David called for Dr. Whale and Doc. Snow then stopped, closed her eyes and was the same as before but the heart monitor showed a flat line. I started crying again as well as David.

The nurses, Doc and Dr. Whale came rushing in. Dr. Whale asked us to leave. I was trying to get David out of the room before he'll knock someone out. "SHE'S MY WIFE!" He kept yelling.

I grabbed him and turned him around. "David, David. Calm down. This won't help Snow. Okay, let the doctors do their job." He finally gave up and we exited the room but we kept looking through the glass to see that they were doing their jobs and that they would be able to bring back the brunette. 

**Alright, I got to end this chapter here bros. Review and follow to become a bro today and leave a fav if you enjoyed. Next chapter, I'll make it in Fairy-tale Land. Bye. *Brofist* **


End file.
